Rise of The Tangled Frozen Dragons: Hogwarts
by ReverseHarem
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Features mains characters from HTTYD, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and a few from Harry Potter or other Disney/Dream Works movies. Watch them try to find love. Entertains many pairings. Keeps you guessing who they'll end up with. Clean, maybe some fluff. First story...


**A/N: Because I hate myself, lol, I guess I'm gonna start writing a fanfic. Plz be nice, this is my first and I still don't really understand how to use the website at all. That advice would be appreciated. I don't like Mericcup, or really Merida at all, so there will be none of that. I will try to entertain all the other ships at some point, though. Changing POVs, but always 3** **rd** **person. (I don't do well with 1** **st** **) Let me know if you like it and want more :) Without further ado:**

Chapter One

"Can't believe Anna is finally ready to join us at school," Elsa exclaimed to her cousin, Rapunzel. "I hope she's a Ravenclaw, like us."

"Yeah," Punz agreed as they headed for the Great Hall. "As long as she doesn't get stuck hanging with that DreamWorks crowd," she spat.

"Aren't you friends with some of them, though? Like your crush," Elsa paused, grinning slyly. "Or is he your boyfriend now?"

Rapunzel turned a lovely red hue. "He—I—we," she stammered. Elsa chuckled, moving her platinum blonde bangs out of her face. They sat down at their house's table. Blue and brown flags that matched their wizarding robes dangled above the long table. Everyone was gossiping about the latest relationship changes that had occurred over the summer.

"Did you hear that Peter broke up with Wendy?" One whispered.

"It's about time he dumped that hag!" Another fired.

"Punz," Elsa finally said, "you're obviously not the only one with relationship problems." Her grin returned. "Do you even know the boy's name?"

"Jackson," she forced out. "Hey!" Rapunzel's face grew hot. "Stop acting like he doesn't even know I exist, or we've never met! We've been friends since we were first years!" The blonde realized she had yelled quite loudly, because a brown-haired Slytherin boy passed by them with an eyebrow raised. Elsa giggled.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Rapunzel punched Elsa's shoulder. "Okay, I guess I deserved that. But I hope your loyalties lie with the Disney folk; as queen, I must banish traitors!" She said, a mischievous grin widening on her face. Punz nodded. Of course she was one of them!

"Excuse me! Students, settle down!" A large man with a flowing white beard stood up to the podium. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt and black suspenders, not characteristic of a wizard. This was Headmaster Claus, guardian and one of the greatest wizards of all time. "I am certainly ready for another exciting year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Whether you are a Gryffindor," he paused for the cheers and applause, "a Hufflepuff…, a Ravenclaw…, or a Slytherin," he waited again. "Or whether you're a Disney," the majority of the Hall screeched, "or a DreamWorks creation," the DreamWorks kids thundered, and the Headmaster winked, "I hope you will be able to put aside your differences and make lasting friendships with one another. And now, let us welcome the new first-years!" Professor Claus gestured toward the huge open doors as eleven-year olds piled in.

"Anna should be toward the front," Elsa whispered. Punz nodded. A little strawberry-blonde with hair braided into pigtails and bright blue eyes waited eagerly about twenty places from the front. After a few moments, Professor Stoick read her name.

"Anna Arendelle?" The girl bounded forward and hopped into the chair. The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmm," it muttered. "Gryffindor!" The red and gold house cheered. Anna found Elsa's eyes with a look of fear. Elsa smiled.

"Gryffindor is great!" She mouthed to her sister. The first-year nodded and ran to join her new house. Punz looked unsatisfied. "It's all right; Gryffindor is a good house. It's been in our family for years. I'm the real oddity. As long as it wasn't Hufflepuff or Slytherin, we're cool."

"Yeah, but there's a few DreamWorks kids in there I don't really care for. Speaking of caring—Elsa, do you even like guys?" The sorting and meal time had finished now, and the houses were all asked to return to their common rooms. "Sorry," Rapunzel said after her cousin displayed a strange look. "I mean are you like asexual, afraid of love, too busy for guys, or too good for all of them? I've never heard you talk about love, and as far as I know, you've never been on a date."

"Well," Elsa thought for a minute. She supposed most of those were true, actually. They found the Ravenclaw common room overcrowded with fangirls and fanboys expressing their love for Baelfire, a new transfer from Ilvermorny. Elsa supposed the boy—a year older than her—was pretty hot. He had black, mid-ear-length curls and shiny brown turned her off was the way her basked in the admiration. She didn't need someone that showy. She grabbed Rapunzel's arm, and they headed toward their room instead. Punz stared at her fellow fifth-year intently, waiting for an answer. Elsa sighed. "All of those. I'm afraid that someone will find out my secret and hate me for it, or I'll hurt them. School is a lot of work; what if I start failing because of a boy? Plus, I can't even find a good one in the first place. They're all arrogant or rude or too touchy or just not my type. When you put all those together, I don't even think about love. Voluntarily. I don't get butterflies and then think: 'no, ignore it.' It just doesn't happen for me." Elsa looked down on her bed to see frost flooding over the blankets where her hands lay.

"Okay," Rapunzel said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering how you keep your cool so well." Elsa was thankful the blonde hadn't noticed the ice on the blanket. She quickly flipped up the edges to hide it.

"I wasn't upset. It's just never really been something I've thought about before. I was just thinking; how will I be a queen without a husband? It's improper!" She joked.

"You'll be fine," Rapunzel said, taking her seriously. "You've got at least three years before it matters. I'm sure you'll find someone who gets you. To be honest, though, it's kinda boring in here." Punz gestured around the dormitory. "I'm gonna go sneak into the Slytherin common room and hang with Jackson and Hiccup. You should check up on Anna." Rapunzel turned to leave through a door different than the one they came into the dormitory through. Elsa nodded even though Punz had already disappeared. She took a path back through the common room, avoiding the wizards chanting and sloshing pumpkin juice everywhere. They were really hoping for the House Cup this year. She hoped the Gryffindors weren't as bad.

"Anna," she whispered harshly into the room. Most of the house members sat in groups around tables, talking about relationships, comparing schedules, and discussing possible members of this year's Quidditch team. The redhead tiptoed toward her name and broke into a run at the sight of Elsa's face. They held each other in a tight embrace. "How is everything so far?"

"The people are really nice!" Anna squeaked. "I met a girl who said she'll stick with me. Her name's Merida."

Elsa tried not to roll her eyes. "Merida DunBroch? The Scottish princess who acts like a man?"

"I think so. She's got super red hair, much brighter than mine. It's super curly too, like curly fries," Anna giggled. Merida was more hot-headed than most boys, and she was unladylike to a horrible degree. Being tomboy was okay, but Merida was vile. Most people liked her, but even Punz's crowd steered clear. Elsa wished Merida was from the DreamWorks gang, but she unfortunately identified as Disney.

Suddenly, an auburn-haired fifth-year entered the picture. He had hazel-green eyes and looked well-kept. "Anna, who's this," he asked, raising an eyebrow toward Elsa.

"Who's this?! Excuse me, but I'm her older sister and future queen of the Kingdom of Arendelle. I should be asking the questions here. Who are _you_? How do you know Anna? Are you even Disney?"

"My apologies, your highness," the stranger bowed, his expression softened. "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Yes, I am indeed Disney, and your sister and I, well…" Hans placed an arm around Anna's shoulders. She smiled and stood closer to him.

Elsa's mind immediately filled with murderous thoughts toward the boy. Four years older! She was eleven, nowhere near old enough to be in a relationship! Plus—what had it been, half an hour? How could anyone decide to like someone in half an hour, let alone get into a relationship? Elsa knew a thing or two about princes. She eyed him angrily, heat rising to her face. Glancing down, she noticed a thing sheet of ice glazing down her robe in wisps. _Conceal. Don't feel._

"Hurt her," she decided, pointing a frozen finger toward Hans, "and you will face a wrath such as you've never seen!" And that was all she could say before storming off. This was going to be a long year.

 **Btw, if anyone would like to donate a cover image, that'd be great!**


End file.
